Feeling's Behind Feelings
by ChaseYoung4Ever
Summary: Chase's only feeling is that his soul is now somehow is being used to grow a darker evil upon the world. Now he must either let this darkness grow and overthrow him or take his feelings and old life back. Will he make such a sacrifice? ChaseXWuya!
1. Senses

Disclaimer I owe zip, zulch, nada, nothing, related or is that Xialoin Showdown represents,  
ect.

---  
Plot: Chase has a feeling his soul is now being used to grow a darker evil upon the  
world. Now he must either let this darkness grow and overthrow him or take his feelings  
and old life back. Will he make such a sacrifice? ChaseXWuya!

(Its basiclly in Chase's POV once in awhile)  
Too quiet, this is the life Chase choose for himself. He forced himself living  
alone in such a large compound which feasts for only his mouth. The warriors he  
enslaved were never much company Chase can not force one to talk and such only  
fight for his side only. Some of these warriors Chase haven't heard them speak for  
decades not uttering one noise except their low growl for there own angry trying to get  
out but being stifled by the Showdown Bound - they lost.

Yet during all this time he has feeled no remorse, no shame, no pity, no...  
nothing... this was different when Wuya was around. The voice that yelled she can  
not be trusted always over powered the voice that said maybe she cares for you too  
much to betray you. From one dragon nearly a three thousand year supplied of his  
soup was made, why doesn't he offer some to Wuya? Actually have something...no...  
someone to talk to and they will listen.

This reaction was always thrown to the wall whenever it crawled up again,  
Chase never thought this way before he met Omi. The one monk, the one warrior that  
in years ever told Chase, that he still has some good in him. Whoever else, ever talked  
to him was about how Chase doesn't deserve to live or how he will kill his evil ways,  
or blah blah blah. In the end, now look where they are below Chase's feet giving him  
whatever he wants being his servants for life.

But its impossiable to have these feelings, since I do not have a soul. I  
can never take pleasure from a being, I can never yearn for someone's beuty. What has  
changed? The only variable that Chase can and never will be able to find out what has  
happened to his soul... What did that Goat-Headed Demon ever do with it? Something  
is telling him his soul, the thing he left behind is rising from the pits he left it in. That  
it is crying out for Chase to save it for something far more worse then even Chase  
could be.

This feeling the only one that is stabbing him in the gut more and more  
everyday. That this Demon is now twisting his soul into an abomination of other souls,  
that its coming. Only Chase could feel this, the lone person in the crowd. Omi can't  
sense its coming, should I act upon this?

_NO! Isn't this what you want Chase? A world with the order it should have?  
_Yes...but...Omi...  
_You know thats an excuse! Its about Wuya isn't it!  
_No, no no... maybe... Someone else ruling the world will stop Wuya's  
dream from ruling the world. Maybe then I could be by her side and then we would  
choose to stay together.  
_Your like some teenage kid day dreaming about Ms. Popularity! She isn't  
like you! She is not one of her word, she backstabbed Jack countless number of times!  
More sidekicks than you can count, what if your just one of them?  
_No! That can't be true! You can only backstab someone weaker than you,  
and I am sure I'm not weaker than Wuya.  
_You having arehavinga mental convensation with yourself  
_Thats besides the point...  
_Wuya will do anything to regain the powers you took away! After that do  
you think she would ever fall for you?  
_What if I return them?  
_You don't even know thats possiable, I should know, I am you. Even if you  
do that then you will be weaker than she is and she will backstab you.  
_I'm sure a Wu can figure help us with this problem...  
_She isn't effected by any Wu.  
_I bet that she only has this problem from having Wu in the beginning, if  
I let my Eagle Scoop go...  
_**THATS THE ANSWER!**_  
What is?  
_**YOU ARE ME, AREN'T YOU SEEING IT?  
**_No...  
_The Fountain, THE SISTER WU!  
_Thats it... I could use it to get Wuya's feelings.  
_No you fool!  
_What you are calling yourself a fool!  
_Get the Crystal Glasses and the Mind Reader Conch only then can you  
forever know each moment before it happenes. Each thought that creeps up in  
everyone's mind...  
_Yes, I have thought of the perfect answer.  
Now I know what to do, now I can stop talking to myself.  
---  
I hope someone puts them on there fanfic list!


	2. Assisting Loser Help

Disclaimer I do not own Chase or Jack or anything Xialoin Showdown related.  
------ Chase's POV Chapter 2: Assisting Loser Help

I can't believe I'm actually doing this, perhaps the one person I loathe most of all in

the past years. I'm going to Jack for help! Look at how the mighty have fallen, one

day eating a large ham for one the next day asking a loser for some assisstance.

Look at his weak protection, no wonder the monks wipe the floor with him, spotless.

I step into this... this place where he calls an "Evil Lair" but I don't see how this is

different from any other geek's basement.

"Jack!" I yelled expecting the sound of my voice to make him leap for excitement.

No one responded, I forgot that humans needed sleep espacially this human. Why

don't I help myself to his Wu then? Not like he'll notice it was gone, he'll lose them

in the next showdown anyway.

"What? Whos there?" Jack came from downstairs still in his probably "evil" pajarmas.

"Chase!" He startled nearly breaking my ear-drums.

"What can I get you? Pudding cup some chocolate milk?" Jack said pulling them out

of his pockets.

"Why you carry around pudding and milk on you is something I do need to know about.

I actually came for I needed to borrow a few of your Wu." I explained, I saw his eyes

gleaming for now I needed his help.

"Of course Chase! Thats if you could get me two Wu for every one Wu you take."

Jack told me.

"You don't look like much of a moron as I thought, you actually have a certain weak

evil flare." I said just to make him happy. After I saw him do a happy dance I

mumbled to myself...

"very weak..." I walked over to his Wu cabinet and took the Changing Chopsticks

and the Shroud of Shadows, if this plan worked for Jack it had to work for me.

"Perhaps you could also make a small distraction for me?" I asked Jack as he started

drinking the chocolate milk.

"Hu? Like what?" Jack said.

"Spare five of your Jack-Bots and I will return with two of the best Wu ever. You are

on the Heylin side after all, and after a little molding even you, Jack can become a

great Heylin warrior." I told him just so I could get an easy get-a-way and to make

him gasp for breath.

"You think so?" Jack said happilly.

"Oh I know so, you just need the right motivation..."

-  
There how you like it? 


	3. Emperor Shard

Disclaimer I do not own Chase or Jack or anything Xialoin Showdown related.  
------ Chase's POV  
Chapter 3: Emperor's Shard

That fool Spicer happily gaved me the two Wu I needed and the distraction I craved.  
He suprised me that I would have to return with twice the many Wu for him as I take,  
he is a weakingly but he would probably make a good strategic navigater one day. Yet  
Wuya would love seeing Jack in endless torment, so that doesn't make a differeance.  
I might as well leave Jack with the monks if I have to, so I can come up with a plan  
of my own.

What happy creatures these humans are now-a-days, too bad I will have  
to make a stop of that. Ahh here we are... I looked at the temple and found the  
quickest entrance that would lead me to there Sheng-Gong-Wu vault.

"Go make a distraction, just stay alive as long as you can." I told the  
Jack-Bots I needed the much time I could get. I activated the Shroud of Shadows I  
stealthed over to the vault, I already heard one of the Jack-Bots blow up.

"Changing Chopsticks!" I was now as small as a grain of rice good enough  
to slip through the crack in the floor to enter the vault. It was pitch dark in the vault but  
I didn't need it, the Wu would reveal itself to me. I touched the stone wall and said,

"Shard of Lighting." A small glow luminated from a brick slightly below me,  
and punched the brick turning it into rubble and picked up my prize.

"Shard of Lighting." I now said to activate it, the room was lighted as time  
stop. Now I could easily find the Fountain of Hui and the Emperor Scorpian to return  
to Jack. The two best Wu of all time, "Emperor Scorpian and Shard of Lighting".

Walking down the steps, examining every brick knowing they had to be located  
somewhere here. I found the Emperor Scorpian and took it, growing into more of  
a frantic search for the Fountain. I finally found it and made sigh of relief as time  
started up again. I snatched the Mind Reader Conch and Crystal Glasses which were  
left in plain sight for me, idiots leaving the Wu out but the door closed.  
Once I reached the top step I activated the Shard again, so I could  
lift the rock flooring out of my way and place it back before anyone noticed.

"Chase! So what did you bring me!" Jack jumped for joy and would hug  
me if I didn't stick my hand out first. I dumped the Changing Chopsticks, Shroud of  
Shadows, Emperor Scorpian and Shard of Lighting at his feet, his eyes danced with  
gleam.

"Glad to do buisness, Jack." I said to him in such a cool depth voice Jack  
fainted. I left his mansion with a smile on my face for I have successfully completed  
the first step of plan.

"_Chase... remember...me... I... will... help... overthrow...you"_

This little voice went just as fast as it zipped into my head. I shaked if off and started  
to go back to what I call home. My volcanic cage...

---  
Two Chapters One day Break


	4. Lotus

Disclaimer I do not own Chase, or Wuya or anything Xialoin Showdown related.  
------ Chase's POV Chapter 3: Lotus 

My pet minions all crowded around me watching in awe of what was happening.  
"Fountain of Hui! Eagle Scoop! Crystal Glasses!" I activated all three Sheng-Gong-Wu which luminated themselves to show that they have. Wasting no time I searched for the one thing I needed something that would give someone power yet loyality... and I found the perfect thing. To my suprised it wasn't a Wu:

_ "The Heylin Lotus Flower is a extremly rare flower. The only known flower thatcanexistwithout sunlightor water just feeding off of blightned ground. This flower once plucked from the ground only gives you an hour time limit to give it to someone. Who ever recieves this flower of the oppisite sex will have there magical power increased as well as there stamina, and will forever be loyal to you. Who ever plucks this flower and does not give it to someone of the oppisite sex within that one hour time limit will have there body withered till they are a pile of dust."  
_  
Now I needed to find this thing, even the Fountain Scoop combo didn't show its location. If even that didn't know where it was then it must be in some place immuned to magic or out-of-sight. Perhaps Golden Tiger Claws and the Eagle Scoop could do the trick a search and teleport combination.  
"Hey Chase." Wuya walked in and I tried to pervent making eye contact with her that just made things worse.  
"Hello." I calmly responded. I could hear her gasping she must have caught sight of the Wu.  
"These for me?" She asked.  
"No." I told her something in myself hated me for saying that.  
"I'm using them to find out how to destroy good forever. With no prevail" I lied to her.  
"Thats too bad, that would be fun doing." She said then laughed.  
"Are you here for anything in patricular?" I asked her. Then a new voice that drown out Wuya's voice arose in my head again.

"_You will fail for your sacrifice."_

The voice died down when I returned to my normal self I found oddly different. I turned around to see Wuya still waiting for a reply from me. But all I could feel in me was a yearn to hug her and ask her to be forever mine, this feeling waskicked to the groundas soon as it got up in my head. This odd feeling died and I replied to her with a little smirk.  
"Igot some buisness I need to attend to." I needed to get the Golden Tiger Claws and I bet Omi will be most on gaurd since the recent stolen of Wu. All I can hope is that Jack will make a long enough target dummy for me to take one more Wu then even without Omi and with Wuya I could rule the world.  
"Can I come?" Wuya asked.

"Won't you rather wished to be coddled and adored by my pets here?" I asked her my servants crowding around her with fashion magizines and food in there mouths.  
"Why be this nice to me?" Wuya asked. I needed to think up a quick lie...  
"If the monks come you would want to give them a good fight..."  
---  
Chapter 4 Complete!


	5. Gnomes

Disclaimer I do not own Chase, or Wuya or anything Xialoin Showdown related.  
---Chase's POV Chapter 5: Gnomeschomsky 

Ironic fate. The best place to find Wuya's love is where Raimundo resurrected her, yes the land may of healed itself but the place where Wuya's throne scarred the land. Such a place could never be healed its the mark of the Heylin,  
its the sign of darkness. If someone asked me what the word darkness meant I would respond.  
despair, decaying, destruction, cruelty Such a long depth scar into the world could not be healed so easily, I can feel the wretched dirt beneath my feet causing me to sink half an inch in. This was such a place where I sold my soul to that Demon, land that was begging to be banished. Land that was decaying and withering in horror, in putrid stench.

_...You know you can feel death behind you..._

This voice grew stronger each time Chase heard it, Chase didn't care for it at all meaningless words are just empty threats. Chase did know that his soul was yearning for revenge but whats the worst that can happen? Look at what Chase is without his soul, this could never be achieved with a soul. So simple logic w/o soul power w/ soul weak. Chase jumped on some seemingless normal plain rocks but when they moved it was clear that it was due to some magical residue.

Little stone gnomes what lack of a battle. What lack of time to waste.  
What lack of effort to fend off these things that attacked like swarms of flys.  
Weak - I swepted kicked three to dust.  
Useless - I slammed one with the heel of my foot cracking in into three peices that ricocheted breaking three more stone gnomes.  
Yawn - I punched one that sent it knocking back into two others demolishing all three of them.  
Dance - I performed a break dance kick (A.N. Sorry I got no clue what the actual name for this is) whirlwinding and breaking six stone dolls at this point.  
Fly Swat - I slammed my brace plate into the head of two gnomes and like soccer balls slammed into another gnome also breaking that one in halves.

I ended it the little flock of freaks with kneeing one's body still holding its head in my hands. And like a little game of pattle-ball without the string, clutching the head I threw it at a stone gnome, it 'bounced' back into my hands. I would have more of a challenge trying to swat a fly with a twig then these things put up a fight.

I walked over the rumble I made for myself once again searching for my flower. Somewhere around here it, I was nearing it there wouldn't of been gnomes if the ancient magic wasn't still around here. Then I glanced it out of the corner of my eye. It blended into the bleak, dull ground for it was dark black and the petals just made it swirl in with the dirt. I stood before it, I finally got what I came for.  
-  
Chapter 5? Could this be a 6 chapter series? If you know my other fanfic you would be wrong. Mwhahahaha!


	6. Reflection

Disclaimer I do not own Chase, or Wuya or anything Xiaolin Showdown related.  
---(Chase's POV)  
Chapter 6: Reflection 

Feelings... a word that I cannot define no more. I always thought and always had no feelings when I had no soul but things changed. I now have this yearn to be with Wuya forever, something awakened in me and eventually I would have to peel back the stout layers of why. That time was now, a new stronger, louder, angrier,  
voice filled my head. That wanted so badly a needle to blow up this bulging balloon called my mind.

_Come Back See Yourself Again.  
Your Alone And Wish To Full That Void.  
A Reflection In The Mirror That Isn't Your's.  
Old Times That Do Not Exist No More.  
Step Forward To Go On Back.  
For Its Time To Awake From Your Life..._

The ground sizzled and crack right around the Heylin Lotus Flower like it was aimed from above, I covered my eyes from this blinding light that illuminated from the cracks. The light died down so that now I could stare at the abyssal it left, a tunnel that plummeted straight down, where it ended was unknown. The word 'Feelings'  
were in my vocabulary with no definition ; 'Fear' was not in my vocabulary at all. So I went forward and from leaping on the walls side to side down toward the bottom...

Well... somewhere that would be remotely qualify as ground at this point,  
I must have been leaping from wall to wall for three minutes now. Well this was easier than playing solitaire atleast, I could never get that two of diamonds when I needed it!  
I finally landed on a rock that diminished immediately, it was more of a large clump of dirt. The cavern was lighted by the lava flow nearby, a perfect scenery for such a conflict. Once again I restarted my journey for the Heylin Flower somehow my feeling of grief and angry reactted with the lava that caused it to bubble and burst when I got near.

Someway I knew that all would be revealed in due time, which I had an eternity of. Walking down this corridor deflecting any feedback from the lava that came my way. The ground changed into more of a charcoal substance as I drew closer to this circular floor, an eerie sense of familiarance (A.N. Is that a word?) was here and the words

_I will sell my soul for the secret of eternal youth and life_

Repeated throughout my head like some annoying wind chimes on a long breezy day. I took advice from that chant that started this all...

_Awake From Your Life..._

I drowned out all other voices, all other thoughts, I moved aside everything in my mind. I closed my eyes, kneeled down and opened my eyes and the room was completely different. Torture tables were placed around the room, numbers of chemical potions were scattered throughout the shelves and a numerous amount of other relics and undescribable items were on the floor. Then standing in the center of the room was one mirror, that seemingly drew me toward it. There I saw myself...

_A Reflection In The Mirror That Isn't Your's..._

The reflection waved to me, if there was ever such a gesture that meant 'I'll explain everything'. That would make the cut.

-  
There tried to give it a little spooky theme for the lack of action. That will all change soon. Also Itried to make the humor get out of the way for the umm... action. Plus I have another story that seemed to be losing its action _'Jack in Chase's Footsteps'  
_if you get time read and review that one too.


	7. Shattering Its Shackles!

Disclaimer I do not own Chase, or Wuya or anything Xiaolin Showdown related.  
---(Chase's POV)  
Chapter 7: Shattered Its Shackles

"Hello, its been ages." The reflection told me.  
"Not nearly long enough." I guessed.  
"Please give me the Flower, and I'll just show my way out." I pointed toward the way I came in.  
"You have controlled to many people in your life time you forgot the way to act toward strangers." Reflection Me said.  
"I don't want to hurt you... myself." Trying to make it sounded like I was in control.  
"Don't make it sound like your in control. I had to stay here for my whole life eyeing every little GRAND thing you did, enjoying life." Reflection Me attempted to spit on me, but he was still in the mirror.  
"You think I was enjoying life?" I laughed mentally at the thought, sure I enjoyed my times fighting enemies. My life has been far more than constant enjoyable fun times.  
"Compare to the agony that your own part of you sold you out and added with the misery to watch you forever fighting, eating, and Wuya. When I make my escape you will have an eternity to watch me with Wuya, watch me enjoy life to all I can. Then you will have to live with the agony, misery, pain, weakness of your life crammed into every second." Reflection Me seemed to be really pissed about something. (A.N. This is a rated Teen Fanfic)  
"Please... I do not want to know a life story of a loser. But one part does intregue me, how did you survive tell me your mircalous story of survivor so I can kill you." It was on my mind, my other half the soul I left behind lived all this time and somehow called out to me.  
"Ah yes quite possiabably one of the best memory I still have, I can hardly remember all the details but-" I cut him off.  
"Cut to the CHASE already"  
"Fine... My Demonic Overseer was torturing me for the thirty-sixth day in a row when of course some rightous warrior charged in here. He challenged my Demon Captor to a showdown or maybe they just fought I can't really remember. As you can see that in there battle they thrashed the room about eventually the warrior captured that Demon into a charm which so happened to drop by my mirror. But as part of the Demon curse that Warrior went mad and eventually stumbled into the lava. Now using that Demon Charm I was able to communicate with you... finally to lure you here"  
Reflection Me laughed.  
"So you planted these false feelings within me?" I yelled.  
"No they are normal luckly they came around at the right time for me... I think most of my pity was swallowed along with the Demon things got better for me"  
Reflection Me I guessed like hearing himself talk.  
"When did this happen?" I asked.  
"I thought you didn't want to hear my life story?" Reflection Me snickered that reminded me of Jack.  
"When did this happen?" I insisted on knowing.  
"Five years ago, I have been using your Kung-Fu moves as pratice, I'm now nearly equal as you." Reflection Me glouted.  
"Yea right, prove it." I said in my own glouting manner. Reflection Me made a kicking gesture that made the sound of glass breaking but the mirror stood firm and stout but yet out stepped the Reflection Me which wasn't much of a reflection anymore.  
It literally shattered its shackles. (A.N. Hey thats the name of the chapter...)

"Lets go - Showdown Time!"

-  
Chase vs. Chase wow this will be confusing... 


	8. Coming to Grips

Lately I have been honored to recieve such great reviews for a nearly dead story. I have re-read my story (and noticed a lot of grammar mistakes - damn) and felt that I should give it one more chance. I'm afraid I might have lost the mood or spark that made Chase Young - Chase Young. This being associated with the long period of time from the making of the last chapter and the horrible Xialoin Showdown episodes they airred recently. So let me give this one more shot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chase, Wuya, or anything Xiaolin Showdown related. No rights - no stocks - no nothing - not even an action figure!  
---(Chase's POV)---  
Chapter 8: Coming to Grips

"What kept me going all these years, was that I would come to see this moment. The hour of my revenge, I have planned for this. May you feel the wrath of what you have known to be - your soul." The reflection me said as he stood next to the mirror that once was his cage.  
"You like hearing yourself talk, don't you? Not that I can blame you - you have been in isolation for the past 1000-something years." I told him, I was sure of it.  
"I'll just let my skill do the talking." I announced. It was time, we both felt it. We walked to the middle of the room, and bowed. I needed to get the first blow, so that I could follow-up and finsh him off. Unfortunately that never happened.  
"Why harm your body when I can harm much more of you?" Reflection Chase said.  
A ring of green flames surrounded the core of the room, bursting from those flames stood the lone Heylin Lotus flower.  
"What lengths would you take to prevent me from snatching the final source of your passion... your motives... your will?" Reflection Chase said, now both of their eyes were locked in a grand furious match.  
"All it would take." I said, it was the truth. The green flames arose again and as they died, two staves stood on the spot. Those staves seem to emit a sense of depth, an aura that made them look like exaclibur in a young warrior's eyes. And as if Chase and his Reflection were both being controlled by the same puppet master, they both walked forward toward the staves. Each of them placed their hand on one of the staves.  
"Hannibal Roy Bean was just Death's bargainer, it only suits that I finish the deal"  
Reflection Chase said and he pulled his stave to his body.  
"Are you done already? Next I bet you'll be referring to the holy cosmos to be the source of my death?" I said, he struck a coil with me - for I shall never be bossed around by a pathetic being like Hannibal or Jack.  
"Why don't you go back to your little safe mirror world so that we can skip this nonsense"  
I attempted to give my Reflection some good advice.  
"You have had an eternity to live life ats its fullest. Now it pains me to take my half of eternity." Reflection Chase said. And as if the atmosphere was working around Chase's emotions, the surrondings bursted with green flames, as Chase and his Reflection rose their stave to make the first blow.  
_Each clash seemed to shifted the world._  
I have to give my Reflection some credit, when matching our skills and senses it seems we are about the same.  
_I dodged his blow just to watch his avoid mine._  
I have not made any progress to change the battle in my favor, good news is that neither has he.  
_And it felt like the world skipped a beat._  
I finally struck a blow to my Reflection just to watch him counter by successfully striking me. "Karma"... he remarked.  
_The battle-drums died, and one banner waved victorious._


End file.
